Hogsmeade
by Mrs.Cap'n jack
Summary: James goes on a mission that makes him be gone for three years... leaving Lily behind with empty promises... now he is back can lily find it in her heart to love him again? Or has she ever stopped loving him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys umm this is just the introduction i have more wrote but my computer is sick so i cant use it right now so i typed this short chapter on my droid took me forever but i wanted to know what you thought please reveiw.**

Three years ago...

"James Potter, you can not just leave!" the twenty year old witch shouted at her live in boyfriend. "Not at a time like this!" She cried.

James potter who was also twenty continued to pack his bag in silence. He hated seeing heer cry but he told her time and time again that he didn' t have a choice.

"Don't ignore me Potter" she cried.

"Ignore you? How can i possibly ignore you Lily?" He shouted back " the neighbors cant even ignore you Evans!"

" What's that suppose to mean?" Lily glared at him.

"That your being immature about this. You aren't listening to me when I say, I love you Lily You mean everything to me. you are the reason why I'm leaving lily. So I know I did my part in keeping you and everybody like you safe. Why can't you see that I don't want to leave but Dumbledore..."

"I dont care what Dumbledore said James!"Lily interrupted "We are suppose to get married, to start a family, to be in love. You pomised me all these things. You said you would never leave me alone!" she sobbed.

James stood there for a moment thinking back on his graduation day when he indeed promised her that they will always be in love. That one day he will make her his wife. That they will at least have five kids and most of all he promised her that she will never be alone.

"Lily" he sighed as he put a comforting arm around her. She leaned into him and continue to cry. "Lily, baby, I know I promised you all those things and i meant every word" He continued "But i have to go,Love. Mad-Eyes waiting for me downstairs now. He is gettng impatient,I dont know when I'll be back." He stood up "I wont be able to owl you, you know that."He paused again running a hand through his hair. "I'll have Moony check up on you." James grabbed his bag and made his why towards the bedroom door.

"James Potter. If you walk out that door. Dont you ever come back!"


	2. Today

Present Day

Its been three years since I've been in Hogsmeade. Three years since I've slept in a bed. I've been alone in darker scarier forests than the Forbidden Forest most of the time. There were times I wished I was back at Hogwarts. There were times I even pretended that I was just on another full moon adventure with the guys. I would close my eyes and see Sirius torment Remus. Until Remus got to the point that he would snap at him or chase him around a bit. I could vividly see Peter shying back into the background. He was always afraid that Moony could somehow still turn him into a werewolf.

Then I would think of Her, her beauty the way she carried herself everything about her brought happiness to me comfort on those cold bitter nights. I would think of my Lily, my one true love the one woman that I would do anything for. Except stay when she asked me to.

Here I was three year later after she told me to never come back still thinking of her, still longing for her. I walked into the three broomsticks, The place I took Lily on our first date, I sat down at the table we called 'Ours' ordered myself a fire whiskey and drank it slowly. I felt the liquid burn on the way down. I was waiting on my friend, I didn't want everybody to know I was back. I knew Sirius wouldn't keep the fact I've returned a secret for long. But I knew he would want to talk to me before anyone else. Even though I was excited to see and talk to my best friend, Lily was all I could think of. I wondered if she found someone new. Of course she had, someone like her wouldn't stay single that long, She was far too beautiful for that. I wonder if she got that job at St. Mungos that she was so excited about before I left.

"Prongs!" My best friend exclaimed when he saw me. " I didn't want to believe it I wouldn't believe it until I saw you! You're finally home!" he embraced me with a brotherly hug.

"Yes Paddy I am back. I wouldn't go as far and say I'm home. But I'm here. And for now my dear friend I say we have a few drinks, on me?" I smiled at him and ordered us a few more rounds. We sat there and talked and drank until closing time. Laughing about our Hogwarts days and remembering the pranks we pulled and how madly in love with Lily I was and how angry she would get at me.

"So mate have you told her you're back?" padfoot asked. We walked in silence a bit until he understood. "so you haven't. So do you have a place to stay?" I told him I did, at one of the local Hotel. I didn't know if she was still staying in my apartment or if she had sold all of my things and bought herself a house. He told me that I could stay with him until I figured things out.

I smiled "No thank you Paddy, Hey Sirius?" I asked

"Yeah James?"

I played with the hem of my shirt "How is she?"

Sirius sighed. "I was wondering when you was going to ask me about her. To be honest with you James I don't know. After you left she didn't want to talk to me. The only one she would talk to was Remus. He would go and see her every day, when he could that is. Lily was a mess after you left Prongs. She hardly came out of your apartment. Until Moony convinced her to."

We walk to my Hotel in silence "Well I better get home." Sirius said "Ill see you tomorrow."

Sirius apparated back to his flat and I walked into my hotel room. A few hours later I couldn't take it anymore. So I grabbed my keys from the bottom of the bag a kept my belongings in and apparated to my apartment. I had to know if she was still living there. To my surprise we I arrived there all the lights were off. One thing about Lily was even if it was 4:30 in the morning and she was asleep she always had a light on. Always. Even when we stayed at my parents house for over the holidays she insisted that we leave the kitchen light on just in case we came home for some reason. So this lead me to the conclusion that My Lily has in fact moved out and moved on. Not that it was much surprise to me she did tell me to never come back.

(A/N Im so sorry if its short.. Im trying,... I just got holy crap internet so hopefully I can update quicker... Im writing right now so Im hoping that i can update tomorrow but dont get your hopes up cuz well frankly if something happens and i dont i will feel horrible.. so just bare with me k? thanks..

Love Ya

Heather

Oh and btw sorry for the miss spellings lol my bad i suck at spelling


End file.
